Post War Schooling
by YYWT
Summary: [Slight Mature content]. Returning to Hogwarts, after the war was far from simple. People have changed, scars remain while the cycle of blame hasn't changed. Hermione convinced him and Ron to finish school. Everybody trying to find a place in the torn community, Friendships and loyalties are tested. Pansy and Harry find themselves in unexpected relationship. PP/HP RW/HG DM/AG.


**AN****: My favorite pairing. Though no Draco/Hermione since I'm staying with most, obviously not all, the canon reference. Astoria/Draco and Ron/Hermione… I'm a loving fan of Ron/Hermione. Idk why but *shrugs* I don't even hate Ginny/Harry but since this fanfiction I like screwing the rules a bit.**

**But being a original 2005: the only silver trio for me IS Blaise, Pansy and Draco. Ginny, Luna and Nevile weren't even considered a trio until the last book. There was always the duo of girls and Nevile in the background, or theory world. X3 Golden Trio and Silver Trio: forever this logic!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Repeating noises, left, right, the same expression;_

_No one has changed, No one can change._

_Still, I live only to disappear._

_It's kind of silly._

_A floating voice breaks free and is born:_

_With only your tears._

_I want to disappear no matter what,_

_I want to live on no matter what,_

_I can't speak up no matter what,_

_Building up my voice._

_What should I do to disappear?_

_What should I do to live on?_

_What should I do to speak out?_

_What should I do? What should I do?_

"Liar" Composed by Nekobolo, sung by IA

**Chapter 1****: Why Does The World Spin? Something Fools Question.**

Hogwarts was damaged by the war, nobody could doubt that, since most students had seen the destruction themselves. Those that hadn't, were easily spotted, when they first arrived in Hogwarts. When she had returned, the shadows of the past lingered into her undoubted fears. She was glad that her friends were still on speaking terms with her. Whether it was the superficial friends, like Daphne and Janice. Or her closer ones, which ironically, were two males. Even with their speaking terms, they weren't exactly talking. She didn't want to deal with all the same old bullshit. Just like him. Except Blaise, he was being strangely persistence into their chats, finally getting the memo: he stopped chatting too.

They may had been good friends, this may had even been their last year to act like children. But they weren't children. Only being acknowledged as war criminals. That or lesser beings. Not to mention they were adults, legally and physically.

She walked the corridors alone. Wearing a muggle skirt, a white blouse with a prideful, long, stripped green and white tie. Silver colored ties were ugly. Her father had let her come to Hogwarts, expecting her to do the same, simultaneously getting rid of her for the time being. She was happy not being there. That didn't make her any happier being at a school that definitely didn't want her. Not since 'She sided with Voldermort'. Screaming in front of a lost battler, making a complete dumbass of herself. She's made a moron of herself before, though none of those times, had such heavy consequences comparable to this. Since it was war, everybody had a strong belief: they had a better hand over any Slytherin. Demoralizing the students into an extreme. Even first years weren't spared. Even those who wanted nothing to do with the war or Voldermort.

Slytherins against Slytherins, while every Slytherin was against the whole school. Maybe even the world.

So she enjoyed herself, she thought sadistically, at the events she was planning in the abandoned class. Luckily, being the School's former Queen of Slytherin, she was still the number one bitch of the world. Fuck, sex was sex and nobody would deny it: even if they became a little bit more violent. The only sad thing, she wasn't allow to tease boys anymore, unless it was a command. She wasn't a damsel in distress, she wasn't being abused by any boys. She wanted the sex: no matter the cost of her own wellbeing.

She was bullied, or beaten, she wasn't so sure what it was called now and days. When one if a child and being picked on: it was only bullying. When one becomes an adult? It's harassment, she guessed.

Karma was a bitch.

'Oh well… as long as it doesn't kill me.' She thought with a bit of boredom, waiting for her next fucker.

She entered the spacious class, some desk were already right side up, as were several chairs. The widows let the afternoon lights illuminate the room decently, after all it was only meant to show the nice scenery. Surely, that neither occupants, if more, would care to look out of. It was only to help see how much time passed. Time passed by sincerely, the background noises of students passing the room could be heard. Looking outside, she saw Draco studying underneath a tree somewhere near the lake. How could she know it was him? Well, she was an unrequited lover and a future wife: until the war started, the family for unknown reason broke it off all together. She had prepared herself a life, which now showed itself a pointless event, as Draco never shared her feelings. She knew this for the longest time, yet she dreamed nevertheless her hope betrayed her.

With her cross arms on the windowsill, her left hand in a tapping motion. It wasn't certain that her guest knew where to find her. Whether the person changed the idea, or there was never anybody who was coming, it was all the same.

But rarely was their not a man, or woman, that didn't want free and thoughtless sex.

Even if she was a Slytherin and a war criminal.

She was good at what she did. She never been number one in the most hottest or cutest girls list in Hogwarts. In return she had a slim form, good flexibility and by the gods she didn't have limits: on what could or what could not be done. Though now and days, is because she couldn't even be given that option, especially against a mudblood or a Gryffindor. Despite that fact she had no qualms or moral reserve towards right or wrong. Being dubbed the 'whore', it was perfectly alright, she was a bitch and knew it. Girls mocked her, men held no restraints to their perverted actions and she just simply accepted them.

It usually wouldn't bother her much. But that was because, before the war, nobody had reason to kill her. Hated her, yes. She made a lot of people unhappy. She was a gossiping girl and a popular one at that too.

If they wanted her to cry and say she was sorry: they were asking for something that didn't exist. She didn't regret anything, despite the continuous reprimanding onslaught, reminding her what she had done wrong. Though honestly, she was just being herself, being ambitious, having fun and depriving those who got in her way from her goals. When it was foreplay, no matter if violent or not, was just simple foreplay. If you're going to have a fuck with a boy, you might want to do it right. Or both parties become unpleased. Those two had known her lifestyle, when they saw the bruises, which became too frequent for 'their' liking: they tried to intervene. Which she had to forcibly remind them: she didn't care!

The door creaked open, turning herself around, she smiled saying sweetly "Hello, how are you today? Ehehe… I didn't expect to see you again."

Her special client, smiled, while she did her sweet seductive raising of her skirt, showing her new colored panties. He didn't like being called by his name, having a Master complex, he begged of her to be complete obedient. He chuckled, his cologne could be smelt from her distances. It fragrance was like early morning firewood. His muscular arm held her from the waist forcing her into an awkward position, as her spine was against the corner of the window's gap and the stone walls. He did this purposely to harm her, making the whole event to bring tears out of her cold filled eyes. When that didn't work, it would get more direct, and as always… it worked.

…-…-_...-

"I fucking hate school." Ron complained for the hundredth time. Studying in the Great Hall, since Hermione had already stocked up on her books from the Library. He hated it too, he wanted to go with Kingsley, until now Hermione persisted they finish their last year like real Hogwarts students. He laid his face on his hand, putting force on his elbow that went against the table's wood. Hermione was checking their work happily, while they both were finishing their DADA papers. Their teacher oddly enough being Flitwick as they found a new, temporary Charms Teacher. Flitwick was an amazing dualist and his lesson were unforgettable. He wish in all his seven years that Flitwick had been their teacher and not everybody else! Since most where only there to kill him!

"I hate Hermione more." He said with a deadpanned voice.

Hermione said cheerful, completely shrugging them off "Don't be silly, you'll get into it soon enough."

"Buut… I hate everybody here! I've always have!" He lamented. Since now everybody was treating like a god again: pissing him off to no limited degree. First year he was loved, then hated, go with that for the next six years and then be him. Good folks some of them were, none however, were the Weasleys. His true family. Despite Ron being in those groups of people. Only they knew the him he truly was.

"…. Think of it as a break." Hermione said slightly more seriously, while never taking her eyes off their papers. She knew what he meant, as did Ron.

"… It will never end though." The countless amount of crap people being giving him. Since most Slytherins, maybe just half of them, or even one third were part of the war: everybody expected him to hate them. He didn't, he wouldn't, even if he has never ever liked them in the past. They weren't all evil, some being half-blood, very few that were muggleborn and others who had no reason to be hated. Even Ron, who didn't care who was who in Slytherin: thinking them all the same type of evil. Couldn't stand the extremity the war had brought into alliances 'against' the Slytherins.

When a first year girl getting hurt, it's no longer a laughing matter.

McGongall had try to peace out the three houses with the final house, which may had lighten the event a little, didn't seem all that effective. Now he was forced to act like the moderator to everything, not that it was official, but it sure as hell was an unwritten event.

"I wonder if she'll be able to come back to class." Ron moaned a bit sadly.

He didn't want to think about it.

"I don't care. It's not my problem. …." He tried to convince himself he didn't care. He wanted to help, it was incredible how the terrible deaths, just kept bringing him down to this almost unbreakable cycle similar to a hero complex. He had to learn to mind his own business, why not start learning now? Being an Auror didn't mean he could make everything better, just things that could be done and proven. Choosing where the evidences pointed. Democracy, a wonderful but undeniably a flawed system, which was also equally corrupted.

He would just become another's man puppet. Though he had no other dreams. Quidditch didn't even seem interesting anymore. So he gave the Captain's title to Ginny, whom he wasn't exactly on talking terms with. Which Ron had given him a hard time about, even so, that time had passed. He thanked whatever gods that might even exist. Ron held a legendary amount of grudges, that last longer than any woman's fury. His best mate notice the more he was in school, the less he understood what he wanted to do in the wizarding society. He wanted to make a difference, they all did, especially Hermione. But how they wanted to do it was beyond them. Looking back, right after the war: everything seem to make sense, even if their feeling withered into something half-hearted. Passing countless amount of funerals, helping Kingsley as much as possible, helping the Malfoys'. Learning to see true villains from the people in the crossfire, even failing to get the culprits: who were truly part of all the messed up thing, that came with the war.

Good and evil had a thin line when reality was concerned.

Then coming back to Hogwarts, learning many things had changed for the worse. People's scars would not fade, they wouldn't face, couldn't even imagine letting those wounds heal with friendship and time. They wanted 'justice', using the word like they had some deep rooted right to trial, judge and execute anyone. Ron in the beginning was somewhat one of them, only to be sicken by the lack of moral some war victims had. Being in pain, people somehow got themselves to believe they had a right to deliver the pain: thus an endless cycle of hate was born once more.

It was so bloody stupid, he almost just wanted to yell at them. Yet this year all he desired was, at the very least, some peace and quiet.

The silence in their space was undeniable, so they decided to just finish their paper.

Once they had finish, the afternoon turned dark, since it was still November the days became shorter. Ron and Hermione were once more being Head Boy and Girl, so it was in their best interest to work with the other Heads and Pefects. Hermione enjoyed her responsibilities, but kept in mind not to go over her own limits. Each house had a Head boy and girl, though this year Hermione was a Neutral Head Girl, while Ron was just Head Boy of the Gryffindors. Neutral Heads were made by the returning formal seventh year students, or formal Six years that proven them very idealistic. Consisting in Hermione, Cho Chang, Blaise Zabini and finally Tristan Wheeler. They had been able to maintain and restore the order lacking within their fellow students. Mostly all concerning families that truly had to deal with the fallen Dark Lord. Students that had no idea of their parents alliances with the Dark Lord. Some may had been lying, but they had to have some faith with these children. Luna could understand this perfectly, but had no desire in being a Perfect or a Head Girl.

Ron and Hermione had walked off together, leaving him alone with whatever he wanted to do. The fact of the matter was he had no interest, in anything really. He did wish to better himself for the ending exams for his future job, but life was becoming bleaker with each passing day.

So walking the corridors near the Great Hall, passing him by was Draco, who gave him a momentary glance before returning to his discussion with Blaise. Blaise as odd as it might have been was a calm, overly arrogant fool. He wasn't a fool, he tended to be in the right places at the right time, yet kept the concept that all muggleborn children were scums like muggles, themselves. He didn't even hide this fact, though wouldn't mention unless asked of his standing point. He hated the pureblood with a passion, nevertheless they got along just fine. Because unlike Malfoy, when he barked he bite. Able to keep himself in good averaging grades, able to fight well enough, the boy kept him on his toes when in any type of magic duel.

The twilight was turning slowly, slowly into night, the smell of the cold air got to him as he turned to face the skies. The hype of his return had faded, nevertheless he could always feel their pondering gazes. Someone to anyone had something to say.

Especially he and Draco became 'buddies', since he helped proven his family innocent: while Mr. Malfoy went to Azkaban. The senior Mafloy heartily accept his punishment, just glad his wife and son were alive, even if they were never to forgive him. Even if he accepted his punish, like the schemer he was: he was able to pull out fifty years in his sentence and was sentence with only thirteen years of prison. He hated Mr. Malfoy for this… though equally he understood where the man was standing. Being divorced by his wife, Draco not ready to forgive all the chaos the man brought to their lives: he even pitied the man. His wife saved face, though it was obvious their love for one another was sincere, one way or another. They even had tea time, with Draco continuing glare at him was unsetting. The junior Malfoy had mellowed out, but their lifelong rivalry couldn't be settle after such an unsettling event.

He no longer hate muggleborns or muggles, but still held his standers on people he would date. Except the boy's datelife was nothing he was concerned of. He was just glad Draco wasn't going to hide from his mistakes and face them head on. That didn't stop him from being somewhat of a prat, while keeping it to a minimum, it was obvious he wasn't grateful. Then again their school wasn't acting any mature.

He liked Draco though, they talked over some things and finally found common ground.

He had known Blaise through the years, when they were partnered together for the classes they shared. He didn't know what role the boy played in the war, he absolutely didn't care anyway. For all the rude comments, retorts and statements— The boy wasn't a murder. Just like Draco, the only difference being that he could do it. Everybody in the war said that Blaise wasn't a Death Eater but he wasn't trustworthy. He had acted like an informant, even Draco agreed to this version, maybe still did. Though his placement in the war was completely unknown unlike Pansy, their last groupie.

Pansy was an undeniable coward, who snitch on anybody: who was suspected in betraying Voldermort. Tortured many, betrayed plenty and finally was almost sentenced to Azkaban since she was no longer a minor.

Draco, when asked, didn't really defend her. There was no way he could. Though he didn't seem to hate the lass. Blaise just shrugged the question off. Everybody else… well, it was a miracle she hadn't been thrown to her death row. It was highly believed the jury was being corrupted, despite the fact that Draco and Blaise had told him directly: it was luck alone that got her off the hook. Her family hadn't done anything to defend her, hell her father was ready to throw her to the sharks. When he asked about Mr. Parkinson: he got the cold shoulder from both boys.

Mr. Parkinson, like Mrs. Zabini were seemingly 'innocent' people in the involvement. Even when Malfoy had told many of the court, the truly influential people of the Death Eater group, their names were left out.

Mr. Malfoy didn't answer any of his questions, so he learn to give up. Honestly to god, he knew asking Draco and Blaise about the event was futile. Nobody would rightfully betray their friends, despite their family members. He was almost tempted in using the 'truth' potion on the Slytherins, but it wouldn't hold up as evidence in the end. So he let the whole thing go. If the Weasleys' ever did anything they regretted, he bet he would have a hard time to do what is right. Percy, however, was a person who did what must be done, so easily many people didn't like him for that. He admire that about Percy… even if he was a prick, he was a honestly good prick. Just wanted to do what was right. Even if he was dead wrong, but nobody is perfect when things concerning justice.

The night finally took full control over the sky. Walking in the third floor, where the Hospital Wing was… he did have somebody to visit, didn't he?

The place would of usually been closed, but Ms. Pomfrey just let him through with a sad smile on her face. The plump woman was reading a new book, sitting near her desk, not far from her patient. Going pass the medical curtain, seeing a young eleven year old girl. She had typical long brown hair, her arm was already healed and probably her leg as well. She laid on the bed, giving no sign of acknowledgement of his arrival. The girl didn't talk, she didn't want to talk and that was fine. He sat beside her and started with a simple question.

"Are you okay?"

"…" Not moving even an inch in her posture.

So he looked at the ceiling ahead, saying calmly "Not doing well, huh? I know I might be the last person you want to see… but you know you can trust me, right? Not as 'The-Boy-did-this' or 'that', just a simple student who which's help you. I will find who did this and if you can trust me, even a little or even the teacher staff: they will try their best to help you."

There was no response, just movement to turn her head the other way, her expression darken.

It had been like this for a while, even the newly assigned Therapist, councilor, whatever the new staff member was suppose to be specialize in, wasn't able to get anything out of the girl. So they asked of him, for maybe gain trust out of the girl. It was a lost cause: he was Gryffindor and he was the last person she'd ever trust. Gryffindors made this whole event possible, or so it was imagine. The injuries proven it was done in a group, or the simple fact a powerful spells had been placed on the girl. This wasn't the first case, yet this was the most grave of them all. He was grateful that the wizarding community had bone potions, however physical therapy would be needed seeing what had happen to her right leg.

"Nobody deserve this treatment… and it has to stop. I know you're kind of afraid of being a snitch, worse bullied even more but this isn't a way to handle it. I know this must have been told daily by anybody who's ever taught this: though honest to god… it's true."

His voice, his lectured didn't even make him believe such a thing. Yet there was nothing new that could be told. It was true, though children didn't usually believe or listen to such advise. The girl wanted sympathy or she believed he was giving hollow words. He could give her the reserve psychology: which was to be a complete ass and hope she would change her way. Though he didn't like this method but he wasn't sure on what he should do. He sighed as he waited for something, anything to happen. The only thing that did change was Wing's lights were turned on. After an hour of little chatter, which surely didn't reach her ears: he gave up.

Touching his shoulder, Ms. Pomfrey put her hand there, shaking her head saying "You've done enough. Please let Miss Hansemble rest."

Leaving the hospital wing, feeling like a complete useless moron gave a sad sigh. Children were complicated and he could understand that: he was only a child until a couple of months ago. How many big messes he made, that he could of easily avoided, if he trusted the adults a bit more? Probably starting the fact Sirius wouldn't have died. Though children only truly learn when they deal with the consequences and never beforehand when given decent advise. Some things were just incredibly inevitable.

Going down the stairs, he finally arrived to the Entrance Hall, passing the all-around candlelit walls. Each picture had something to say about the events around them. Some were particular, while other were more scary, if not despiteful.

Down the final flight of stairs was Pansy, her hair had grown out some, holding it with a green bow. She looked somewhat bored, not doing anything but standing near the Entrance's Door armor suits. Smoking a cigarette, laying her back against the wall and she wouldn't had been notice, if he had took the western staircase down. He looked at her, as he walked passed her, her lifeless eyes didn't even seem to notice his presence. Shrugging her off, he went back to the Great Hall where he already found Hermione with the Weasley siblings and Neville. He sat himself down between the couple, saving himself from plenty of future couple arguments, they got themselves into. Across from him was Neville and Ginny, who were going on about their futuristic ideas for jobs. Seamus and Dean where also talking about where they were going to go for the winter holidays.

People who had became distant within their sixth year had sudden rebounded, despite the obvious changes within the very same group of friends. Growing up was never really fair.

"Geez… I usually enjoy the idea of quidditch, but with this type of atmosphere, not to mention our group really is falling out of place: it's just plain chaotic tension. Not even sportsmanship's tension. All I wish is for all this drama to disappear! Maybe even George smile again… So Ron, Harry and Herm… coming back to our place?"

To some it might even seemed like an invite, which it would have been for close personal friends like them. Though he had visit occasionally, he realized that even they needed some time alone, like a family. Ron look like he was given an embarrassing question, not daring to look at his sister in the eye.

Hermione was the only one to reply "Well… I might come but I first have to visit my family. I mean… even now I miss them and my little sister. We're still having some internal problems, so I rather be with them for the time being."

Her family had accepted to momentarily forget everything that they once were when the war started. Now that it ended: they had almost lost everything in their old life. Her sister was taking it the hardest, so Hermione went back and stayed most the time with her family, like Ron did with his. But now returning to Hogwarts, they came to a realization that their responsibility hadn't lessen in the slightest. Forevermore they were adults, they would continue with acting like they must, being force to realize some of their dreams were out of reach. Even inner peace was like nirvana… something that didn't happen unless given a good compromise. So being at the Grimmauld, helping the Aurors and other families had kept him busy: anything but the important funerals. He had even spot Draco in some of them, always hidden in the background, in order not to piss off certain people.

"I may come, but maybe it be best if I stay in Hogwarts." He said almost like it was a job.

Ginny gave him a sympatric look "You know you don't have to."

Saying it except she also understood what they all bore. Everybody has rights, though in a certain point in one's life is to completely fulfill their duties. No longer naïve or ignorant to such an event. Ron scratch his head before finally saying somewhat dishearten "I might just stay at Hogwarts, unless you need me, Hermione."

Hermione shook her head "I'll be fine."

"Mom's not going to take that news lightly. She's worried enough as it is." This had silence them. Out of everybody, Mrs. Weasley was suffering the worse since her fears became real as daylight. Right now, all she needed was to be close to her family, but it was hard as most of them were dealing with their post-war traumatic disorder. George had been the most depressing of the family, not bothering to open up his shop just about yet. The one who always knew how important laughter was: had forgotten how to even smile. Sadly it was like he lost a part of himself, since they were always twins before they were individuals. Angelica decided to stay beside him, taking a break from her Quidditch career.

Though from what he read from Lee's letters: George was getting better, saying he would open the shop for winter's festival.

Ron had his own reasons for not returning, which concerned neither him or Hermione. The red head just wanted to get away from his family. Saying somewhere along the lines: 'I can't bloody stand it there.'. So he had let his best mate stay at Grimmuald Place right before the end of vacation. Honestly, after all his work with the ministry and his peace treaty with the Malfoys' that own him a life dept, being with Ron was like going back to his first year at Hogwarts all over again. He couldn't remember the last time he laugh, until he saw Ron again. They just talk about a ton of pointless things that they alone enjoyed.

"All in all… this will pass as well. I mean I was able to help out the third years with their grouping. In the end all is needed is a good intermeddler, sooner or later the papers will be bored with giving bad news and give us decent events." Neville stated to another student by his side.

"You see! If Neville can do it, then eventually the whole school not to mention community will!" Hermione stated to the unconvinced Head Girl of Gryffindor, a six year and close friend of Colin. The girl merely shook her head, completely unconvinced.

"So I gather the meeting between the houses didn't go well?" He turned to his other best mate. Hermione gave him a raise brow, before rolling her eyes, while Ron looked just as bothered by the question.

"It's more like some wanted to believe but didn't, everybody didn't care and only the Neutral Heads did. That's how it felt… nobody gave any helpful suggestions." Her tone of voice became tones as she gave a stink eye to the Head Girl. "But we're making progress… no matter how slow it is."

"It's a lost cause… people have right to be mad, you'd agree, right Ronald?" Emmy said, Roughand Emmy, the new Head Girl for the Gryffindors. She was smaller than Ginny, but well curved having a personality similar to a mother hen. Her blond hair was held in pigtails by brightly colored scrunchies.

Ron turned his head to his co-head saying "They do, They do… but I have to agree with Hermione here. It's going far beyond acceptable. Despite what happen within the castle's walls."

"You three weren't even here… it was like living in the core of Hades! Screams, sorrow, pain and hunger! The fact you let them walks away shows how little you truly understand!" Her voice getting higher with distress.

He started to glare "That doesn't give them the right to act like this. Hogwarts should be a neutral ground, where nobody has to fear for their lives! If we act like this: we'll be no different from those bloody death-eaters!"

The people around them stopped doing whatever they were doing. Though only to a one feet radius, some forgetting how to breath or eat: staring at their group like they've gone insane. Ignoring it, seeing they were the 'heroic trio', their trio status being promoted one way or another. Never saying it out loud, always saying it among themselves: thinking them all mad for believing in what they did. Many believed in the prophecy that went out on the papers immediately after the defeat of Voldermort; along the way people started to call him the divine 'choosen' one. While the Wizarding World had no real firm religion, there were many, many above power beings. Mythology in the non-magical world wasn't all that far-fetched… not completely true but neither a complete fairytale.

"THIS is a neutral ground. I haven't seen anything worth crying over about." Emmy said. Acting like the recent event wasn't noteworthy.

"A first year got brutally attack and you're saying we should look the other way?!" Ron became furious, his white ears began to tint red.

"I admit it went a little bit too far. But surely she must of done something insulting to deserve such a punishment."

Hermione butted in "Punishment should be given by the teachers, not students. Also there is nowhere written in the rule or laws, such physical attack should be allowed as a punishment in the first place."

"…. Physical punishment is allowed. I don't know about you muggles but there's nothing against it. Hogwarts is more kid friendly, as they like to call the term. The law doesn't forbid it. As long as it doesn't cross the boundaries."

Harry didn't know such a thing existed, though he was going to have to check up on the laws and regulation of the British law system. "That doesn't stop it from going over boundaries."

"EEehhh—… little mistakes and spilt milk, nothing to fret over." With a sicken casual attitude, in a manner as-if they were speaking of tomorrow's bad weather. Her eyes were fill with apathy, not really ready to accept certain things shouldn't be allowed. It was that type of apathy that started the cycle of forsaking others, while other people couldn't bring themselves to change the very cycle. Even if he didn't know her, he knew Colin. It was a pity he had died in the war, but surely he wouldn't want his friend to suffer so.

"Soulless, aren't ya?" Seamus said somewhat disappointed.

Parvati gave a cold glare to them. Beside her was her sister Padma, with Lisa Turpin and Su Li, who were both Ravenclaw. The twins had a noticeable differences between them, one being candidly animated as she was beside her friends, as in regards to Parvati was talking about but her emotions were very limited. Lavander, aside with many others, were lost in the war: a good one third fighting in the war had died.

They fought the good fight and people would never truly forget it. Or so he hoped.

"I'm not even going to bother with that. Anyhow I still think we should go with the Mandatory Law presented by the Ministry of Magic." Emmy just continue on with her idealisms.

This only made more exasperation from all of them, which Hermione spoke on their part "There's no need for house arrest. If anything it would be unfair to give such a thing to a single group: either we all do it or we don't."

The argument continued once more and wouldn't finish for a long while.

-…-…-..-…-…

She finally walked away from her private spot. Around dinner time most people didn't give the time of day to the entrance of Hogwarts. She was just so bloody tired, she didn't even make through one moment of studying before she changed her mind. What was she doing thinking she was going to finish her last year at school? She certainly didn't have any drive, not to mention there were no opportunities waiting for her after she left this godforsaken place. Her second cigarette had finished itself into ash, the taste linger on her tongue as the smell must of wrapped itself around her.

Draco was probably beside 'his beloved', having only kick up their friendly relationship to the next level. It made her sick, so she decided she had no need to go to the Great Hall to eat. No matter where she sat, she would find a way to see them, even if was the exact things she was trying to avoid.

It wasn't the first time Draco had dated other women, until they were married, nothing forced them to date immediately. The advantage she had, or the excuse that made her unworried by the event, was the simple fact he could never get away from her. Even if that had always made her 'second hand' girlfriend. Used only when it was convenient, if she didn't need him then she was useless to him. Yet… the little girl in his arms had swoon him in matter of days. Even if Daphne rejected the idea of the relationship, the older sister could do very little. Making sure Draco's life was a living hell.

She on the other hand, tired her best to destroy their relationship without being caught.

It still hurt to imagine that the boy couldn't find it in himself to love her. She didn't want him to suffer, except she couldn't stand him being so happy with another woman. So putting on her hand into her open Slytherin's robe, she was glad this morning she decided to use knee-high socks, for it was cold just being above the dungeon. She was almost afraid to return downstairs to her room, she'd freeze to death. None of the houses knew how lucky they were to not have a house under the lake.

The only thing sounding as she walked was her own footsteps. Step by step, each sound echoing its own verse. She opened the door that lead to an unused hallway, which in retrospect was used by one teacher and that teacher alone. She decided, she wanted to see the outside of the starry night even if it meant catching a cold.

Walking down the hall, she felt another set of footsteps behind her.

She knew immediately who it was, scoffing at the idea alone made her annoyed. He just didn't know when to quit, did he?! Blaise said nothing, the black, storic unreadable boy was nothing short of annoying. Once upon the time, he wouldn't give them the time of day to listen sympathically. Now all he did was try to get the three, or four of them together like once before! It wasn't necessary, and she really didn't have any time to be used for 'his' conveniences! So as they walked, she gave no more notice of him, only to feel his gaze behind her.

"Pansy…" He sounded so pathetic! Regretful… Zabini Blaise was regretful of nothing, or at least, the young man she knew in her youth.

"Listen to me…"

She quicken her pace, wanting to ignore him completely.

Which in the background she heard a heavy groan, before his pace quicken as well. Finally arriving to her exit, she opened the door to the courtyard and closed it immediately after. The sound of two object collide was easy to hear, making her giggle just a little bit. Sitting herself near one of the many benches, the footsteps sounded again, as the creaking noise of the door warned her beforehand. Even though she was mad, furious even with her formal best friend, she was able to calm down a little more.

His sigh reached her ears, simple glad she didn't try to do any more rash things that would further injure his pride.

While she was never against the idea of friends with benefits, she believed as did he, it would be odd to start and to end such a relationship to begin with. His cocky, nonchalant attitude, knowingly knowing all of his enemies weakness and fears, somehow turned into this rubble piece of emotional trash. Saying things that only goodie two shoes would do. The war had changed Blaise, as he indirectly help the DA in the rebellious war against their Dark Lord: betraying everything they believed in! He fucking helped the goodie two-shoes and she couldn't forgive him. Such an ass!

He sat himself down to her left, were there was space available. He didn't say anything, he didn't need to. Because she knew it to be true. Which only made it all the more harder.

But she hadn't changed. Draco had changed, Daphne, Blaise even Gregory had changed but her. The whole world was turned upside down, all starting with her Draky. Draco became so distant, holding the burden of his love ones, forced to change for the good of his family. Lucius was in Azkaban and had helped in the defeat of Voldermort. Blaise had change and was trying his hardest to make themselves a group again: when such a thing was close to impossible. She knew he was becoming earnest, being the reason that made her sick to her stomach. But Blaise was suppost to be a sadistic basterd, as they played mean tricks on their best friend Draco and looking down at all the inferior people.

How was it… that they became lesser beings?

… How was that… even possible? … how…?

She wouldn't cry, especially not in front of him. Turning her head slight to the left, she saw Blaise just looking forward across the courtyard. Hearing and feeling the cold wind pass through her, she knew it would only get colder from here on out. But that was okay. Even if it was cold, she would find warmth no matter how small. So moving her body a bit closer to the boy, he moved closer to her, making their arms touch.

"Remember the first time we became friends?"

"…Yeah…"

How could they forget that?


End file.
